Mean Girls 2 (film)
Mean Girls 2 is a 2011 American teen television film directed by Melanie Mayron. It is a stand-alone sequel/spin-off to the 2004 film, Mean Girls. This sequel had a lower rating from its viewers than the first movie. Plot Jo Mitchell is a 17-year-old tomboy who lives with her father, a builder of race car engines for NASCAR. On her first day at North Shore High School she encounters the school's most popular and snobbish clique "The Plastics" which consists of Amanda "Mandi" Weatherly, a girly girl from a wealthy family, Chastity Meyer, a seemingly slow-witted blonde with a raging libido who is known for casual relationships with guys, and Hope Plotkin, a germophobe. Jo also meets Abigail "Abby" Hanover, a tortured artist who lives across the street from Mandi. Mandi sees Abby as a rival, due to the greater wealth of Abby's family. Jo also develops an attraction to Tyler Adams, a boy in her woodshop class, despite his somewhat sexist attitudes which spur her to excel in the class. Despite Jo's attempts to avoid the Plastics, conflict develops between them and Abby, which includes personal confrontations and vandalism to Abby's car. When Jo meets Abby's father Sidney, a successful infomercial entrepreneur, he offers to pay Jo's college tuition in gratitude for becoming a friend to Abby. After Jo accepts, she and Abby become closer. She also becomes closer to Tyler, but while on a date with him, a voice recorder placed in the car records her while she divulges some intimate personal details (such as the fact that she is a virgin) and the recording is later publicized. Despite Jo's anger when she discovers this, a group of less popular girls tell Jo that they wish they had waited for sex as she had, making Jo feel better. Jo also learns from Abby that Tyler is Mandi's stepbrother. Mandi also escalates her war of pranks by ruining Jo's class project, thus ruining her acceptance into Carnegie Mellon University, and filling Jo's father's race car with coffee and sweetener. To get revenge on Mandi, Jo plans a party at Abby's house on the same night of Mandi's birthday party, which harms the level of attendance at the latter. The Plastics retaliate by placing ipecac on the pizza delivered to Abby's house, planning to make all the guests vomit after they consume a slice. Jo discovers that Hope had paid the delivery man to add the syrup, and decided to dispose of the tainted pizza. She and Abby decide to serve a piece to Mandi's boyfriend Nick, who throws up on her pink dress while making out with her. A week later, Jo, Abby and another outcast girl named Quinn start a new clique called the "Anti-Plastics" in order wage wars against the Plastics, but as they enact a series of pranks against Chastity and Hope, Jo develops a personality almost as shallow as Mandi, and their campaign threatens Tyler and Jo's relationship. When Jo tries to give back the money Sidney Hanover gave her for her friendship with Abby, Mandi overhears the encounter, and reveals their transaction to the entire school, which leads to Jo's estrangement from both Abby and Tyler. Quinn is also revealed to be a double agent for the Plastics who supports Mandi. Mandi, along with Nick, frame Jo for theft by placing stolen charity money in Jo's backyard shed, resulting in Jo's expulsion. Tyler and the other Anti-Plastics try to help Jo prove her innocence with the help of Elliott, a computer hacker who infiltrates the computer of Jo's grouchy neighbor, who installed cameras to monitor what happens across the street. After beating the Plastics in a game of powderpuff football, Mandi and Nick are arrested after images of them planting the money in Jo's shed are revealed (the images are found by Elliott, who hacks into Jo's paranoid neighbor's video cameras). At the school's homecoming dance, Abby and Elliott are elected as king and queen, due to Jo dropping out of the competition. The film's epilogue indicates that Mandi and Nick were sentenced to community service, and that Mandi was allowed to graduate only because her mother donated a library to the school and because of her criminal record her chances of getting into a decent college were destroyed and her parents cut her off from her trust fund. Quinn became the new leader of the Plastics and agreed to end their war with the Anti-Plastics who disbanded. Hope finally overcame her fear of germs and drank from a public water fountain as a boy sneezes on her giving her the swine flu (though she vows to fight it with antibiotics and hot doctors). Chastity ended up joining an abstinence club after learning the meaning of her name. Abby and Elliot begin a relationship as she goes off to college to major in art, while Jo, who remains close friends with Abby, rekindles her relationship with Tyler, who attends Penn State University to remain near her. Cast *Meaghan Martin as Jo Mitchell *Diego Boneta as Tyler Adams *Maiara Walsh as Mandi Weatherly *Jennifer Stone as Abby Hanover *Nicole Anderson as Hope Plotkin *Claire Holt as Chastity Meyer *Bethany Anne Lind as Quinn Shinn *Tim Meadows as Principal Ron Duvall *Linden Ashby as Rod Mitchell *Donn Lamkin as Sidney Hanover *Rhoda Griffis as Ilene Hanover *Colin Dennard as Elliot Gold Soundtrack See: Mean Girls 2 (soundtrack). Trivia *Tina Fey was given numerous offers by Paramount to write a sequel to Mean Girls but she turned them down. *Tim Meadows as Principal Duvall is the only cast member to return from the first film. Setting It is mentioned in the first Mean Girls movie that the story takes place in Evanston, Illinois. The name of the school is North Shore High School in both movies. The layout of both schools is different. The school mascot of the Tigers, as well as colors of blue and gold, are the same as they were in the previous film. Ron Duvall is the school principal in both movies. Duvall's video announcements feature him standing in front of an Ohio flag and a USA flag. Ohio is mentioned in a scene and appears on screen very briefly. Jo's dad mentions that Ohio State has a good design program. He also soon after says that "we qualify for in-state tuition, here." Those lines could be taken as separate thoughts and the film still could take place in Illinois. The very poorly written letter Jo receives from Carnegie Mellon University has her name above an Ohio address minus the zip code. The letter itself is considered a goof as it is not written anywhere near university standards. The state on it could be disregarded along with the rest of it. Maybe the address on the letter was once her own. The university could have outdated information. Jo's Dad maybe trying to keep that old address in order to get the in-state tuition to Ohio State. Mean Girls 2, as unlikely as it is probably shows Ron Duvall having moved to Gates Mills, Ohio and as now the principal to a school that happens to have a number of coincidences to his previous school. Goofs/Glitches *When Jo receives the letter from Carnegie Mellon University the first sentence of the letter reads as follows: Dear Ms. Mitchell On behalf of the Office of Admissions at Carnegie Mellon University, I would like to congratulate you on your You are now challenged with making the very important decision of selecting which college or university you are going to attend. *In the beginning, and once later on, Jo describes Hope as a "hypochondriac". The way she describes it, Hope would be more accurately described as a "germaphobe", since hypochondriasis is a disorder in which one fears they actually have a certain disease or illness, it is not a fear of or aversion to germs. *In the beginning of the film, when the man with the iced coffee drinks slips, the cups fly off and some of the iced coffee gets all over Abby. In the 2nd, the amount of iced coffee that got on Abby changes. And after Jo tells Abby that she looks great, there's way less coffee on Abby than there was in the last two shots of her. *When Mandi and friends crash the party, Mandi is wearing a pink necklace. When Jo confronts her, she has suddenly lost the necklace, but when Nick pukes on her the necklace is back. *When the principal is doing his dance whilst filming himself, the image is being played out to the entire school. However the image the students see is the image from the directors camera rather then the small mini cam the principal is using to film himself. As such the image the students are watching should be from the mini cams perspective, not from our perspective. *When Mandi crushes the iced coffee, when she sees Jo talking to Abby outside the coffee shop, the hand is quite clearly male, and not Mandi's. Reception Hillary Busis of Entertainment Weekly had a negative reaction to the film, referring to it as a "thinly veiled, low-budget remake of the 2004 hit with which it shares a name." The film is not currently scored on Rotten Tomatoes. Rating The film was the number one television movie of the week among viewer ages 12–34 and attracted a strong female audience. Category:Films